Ditto
by Lovetoread1983
Summary: Sora and Riku meet at the office for a little afternoon delight!


Disclaimer: I do not own KH or the characters.

Warning: SoRiku smexy One Shot so if you don't like yaoi don't read this.

AN: This was written at the request of a couple friends of mine who apparently like my lemons. You know who you are, this is for you. ^_^

And for anyone else who reads this I hope you enjoy it. Please review, if I get enough readers enjoying this one shot I will try to write them randomly for different pairings.

SoRiku One Shot

"Ditto"

The women lead him into a small office. It was tastefully decorated with a medium sized oak desk with two matching chairs in front of it. There was a book shelf behind the desk, also oak and one entire wall was windows with a beautiful view of the bay. Along the other wall was an entertainment center with a leather couch that was several shades darker than the desk and sat in front of the TV and stereo.

"You can have a seat on the couch, Riku will be right in." the women informed him then she quietly left the room.

Sora didn't sit down. Instead he walked over to the window and looked out at the water. He began thinking about the first time he met Riku. He spotted that beautiful silver hair and just had to see who it belonged to, smiling to himself, shaking his head at the boldness of his actions. But when Riku turned around and Sora saw those eyes he was hypnotized and knew he had to meet the man.

The office door opened, Sora turned and looked at Riku, watching as he locked the office door. He tossed his jacket on one of the chairs and strolled over to Sora. The heat in his eyes made Sora instantly hard. God how he loved this man; he loved everything about him, his voice, his touch, his walk, the way he made him feel like he was the only thing that mattered in his life. How he turned to instant heat at the first touch.

Without a word Riku grabbed Sora's face and kissed him. The contact sent a shiver down to Sora's toes and he grew even harder.

Riku moved his hands down traveling from his shoulders around to his back then coming forward again sliding his hands along Sora's sides and under the jacket. Taking time to feel the taught muscles of his abs then moving up and rolling his nipples causing Sora to moan and press his hips into his.

Pulling away from the kiss Sora started kissing his way down Riku's jaw to his neck then moved to the sweet spot behind his ear. Knowing his lover well the brunette licks the spot causing Riku to gasp and pull him tight against his body.

Both men now rock hard and moaning start to remove clothing as fast as they can both desperate to feel the warmth of their lover's skin pressed against them. Sora kneeled down and unfastened Riku's slacks and the evidence of his excitement revealed as he slid both the slacks and boxers down the muscular legs. Not able to wait he licked the head of the throbbing cock which caused Riku's knees to buckle just a little. Sora expecting this was ready and held him steady while he sucked him into his mouth for a few quick thrusts before removing Riku's pants completely.

Once his slacks were off and he could walk without falling he grabbed his sexy blue eyed lover up, pushed his hand down the front of his pants and moaned along with him as he felt that rock hard rod, wrapped his hand around it firmly and started stroking up and down; stopping only long enough to get his little brunettes pants off then resumed his stroking. Both men hard and needy moved to the couch and laid down.

Sora shivered at the contrast of the cool leather of the couch and Riku's hot skin that he was sandwiched between. He pulled on his love's bottom lip with his teeth and gently nipped at it. Riku moaned again returning the favor then moved down to Sora's nipples suckling each one causing Sora to thrust his hips up as they both started sliding and pressing their cocks together. Then moving apart and pushing together again.

Riku reached down and started playing with Sora sack rolling him gently between his fingers. Sora moaned deeply and squirmed then started pumping his hips.

Riku crawled up Sora to get to the coffee table drawer. Taking advantage of the position Sora grabbed Riku's ass and sucked his cock into his mouth and down his throat.

"Ah fuck me, oh yeah please just a little harder. Fuck, Sora you are so good at that. His hips started thrusting on their own as he began fucking Sora's mouth. Knowing he was close to finishing he pulled away. Gasping for Air he slid back down the beautiful hot body of the man he loved making sure to stop and kiss him long and hard thrusting his tongue in and out demanding the passion he was feeling be met.

Sora complied with demands of his own. Then Riku popped open the lid of the tube he grabbed from the table drawer and slicked Sora's cock up with their favorite lube. His cock was throbbing, it felt as if it would split, the skin seemed stretched to its limits. As the silver haired man prepare his lover he thinks how wonderful it is that after all these years of being together they still affected each other so deeply and passionately. When they were both ready, set the tube aside, and slowly lowered himself onto Sora. Both men groaned as Riku settled down to the hilt. Staying still for a moment allowing himself to adjust he caught Sora's gaze and they smiled to each other as he began to move they continued to watch each other. Riku began to pick up his pace causing Sora to moan his name low and sexy

Sora hips thrust and met Riku's downward strokes; as the pace quickened so did their breathing. They continued to lock gazes. Sora felt the tension build and knew he was getting closer to release so he grabbed Riku's cock and started pumping in the same rhythm as he was pumping into Riku.

Their pace quickened they started thrusting harder. Skin slapping, both men now sweating and groaning they moved even faster the tension building to a point of near pain but they still held out. This was a game they played to see who could hold out the longest.

Riku reached back finding Soras opening and started rubbing the sensitive flesh in a circular motion. Seeing that Sora was about to break he penetrated the opening with his finger and Sora exploded his release inside him.

He was so hard and it felt so good Riku couldn't help but go over the edge with him. Both men screamed and Riku fell forward onto Sora's chest. They stayed there holding each other, slowly bringing their breathing back to normal.

Several minutes later Riku lifted his head, looked at Sora and said, "Damn I love you so much." Sora just smiled and said "Ditto."


End file.
